410 Chelsea Street
| continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = Peter Parker's apartment Peter and Mary Jane's Brownstone | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = New York | city = New York City | borough = Manhattan | locale = | residents = Bambi Modica; Candi Muggins; Glory Grant; Mary Jane Watson; Peter Parker; Randi Cooper | poi = | 1st = }} 410 Chelsea Street is a fictional location featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is associated with the Spider-Man line of comic titles. It first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #139 in December, 1974. Description at Chelsea Apartments.]] 410 Chelsea Street is a street address in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York. It intersects Eighth Avenue and 12th Street. The building served as an apartment complex and was run by Mrs. Muggins as a landlord. Her husband, Barney, served as the building's superintendent. History Peter Parker resided as this address for quite a long time. After he married Mary Jane Watson, she came to stay at this apartment as well. They left the building for a time to live with Peter's aunt, May Parker, in Forest Hills. Mrs. Muggins niece, Candi Muggins lived at the building as well, and shared a room with her friends Bambi Modica and Randi Cooper. The three girls often enjoyed sunbathing on the roof of the apartment complex. This leisure activity proved troublesome for Peter Parker, who was also the costumed hero known as Spider-Man. Peter would often use the skylight of the building to slip out unseen as Spider-Man, but the presence of the three sunbathers always caused him to seek out alternative routes. One of Spider-Man's villains, Venom, broke into his apartment and terrorized Mary Jane. She was so traumatized by the event that she could not bear to look upon Peter's new black and white costume due to its similarity to the Venom symbiote. Residents * Bambi Modica * Barney Muggins * Candi Muggins * Glory Grant * Mary Jane Watson * Mamie Muggins * Peter Parker * Randi Cooper Notes * Peter Parker's apartment, Peter and Mary Jane's apartment and Peter and Mary Jane's brownstone all redirect to this page. Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man 139 * Amazing Spider-Man 140 * Amazing Spider-Man 142 * Amazing Spider-Man 144 * Amazing Spider-Man 145 * Amazing Spider-Man 148 * Amazing Spider-Man 150 * Amazing Spider-Man 156 * Amazing Spider-Man 158 * Amazing Spider-Man 160 * Amazing Spider-Man 163 * Amazing Spider-Man 164 * Amazing Spider-Man 168 * Amazing Spider-Man 169 * Amazing Spider-Man 173 * Amazing Spider-Man 174 * Amazing Spider-Man 176 * Amazing Spider-Man 178 * Amazing Spider-Man 182 * Amazing Spider-Man 184 * Amazing Spider-Man 191 * Amazing Spider-Man 193 * Amazing Spider-Man 194 * Amazing Spider-Man 195 * Amazing Spider-Man 199 * Amazing Spider-Man 200 * Amazing Spider-Man 201 * Amazing Spider-Man 202 * Amazing Spider-Man 203 * Amazing Spider-Man 204 * Amazing Spider-Man 207 * Amazing Spider-Man 210 * Amazing Spider-Man 211 * Amazing Spider-Man 212 * Amazing Spider-Man 213 * Amazing Spider-Man 214 * Amazing Spider-Man 216 * Amazing Spider-Man 217 * Amazing Spider-Man 219 * Amazing Spider-Man 221 * Amazing Spider-Man 224 * Amazing Spider-Man 226 * Amazing Spider-Man 229 * Amazing Spider-Man 231 * Amazing Spider-Man 234 * Amazing Spider-Man 235 * Amazing Spider-Man 237 * Amazing Spider-Man 238 * Amazing Spider-Man 239 * Amazing Spider-Man 240 * Amazing Spider-Man 242 * Amazing Spider-Man 243 * Amazing Spider-Man 250 * Amazing Spider-Man 252 * Amazing Spider-Man 255 * Amazing Spider-Man 298 * Amazing Spider-Man 299 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha * Web of Spider-Man 1 }} See also External Links * Category:Articles Category:Locations